A Fox among the Hounds: Revised
by Nightrain and Brownstone
Summary: A revision of the original AFatH. What if Naruto was raised by the Inuzuka family? What misadventures could stem from such an upbringing? Competent!/Inuzuka!Naruto. Partial AU/AT. There will be NaruHina and other pairings. Chapter 5 up!
1. Naruto Inuzuka

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The title of this story has **absolutely** **nothing** to do with the Disney movie_ The Fox and the Hound_. I don't own Snugli either, as it belongs to the guy who came up with the patent. The only thing I **do **own is the story's plot, nothing more, nothing less.

A/N: Yeah, I decided to revise the entire story. I wasn't quite pleased with the structure and flow, and so forth… Because of this, progress for the AFatH sequel has been put on hold, but I assure you there will be a sequel.

And now, without further ado, I present to you, the all-new, revised, _A Fox among the Hounds_!

* * *

><p><strong>A Fox among the Hounds<strong>

_Naruto Inuzuka_

* * *

><p>"You called for me, Lord Hokage?" asked a wild-looking, brown-haired woman carrying a three-month-old baby in a Snugli. Following her was a large black dog that was missing an eye and an ear.<p>

The Hokage, an aging man with a goatee, smiled and beckoned her into his office. "Ah yes… Tsume, you're right on schedule. I have a long-term S-rank mission for you."

The woman, Tsume, frowned slightly. "Sir, I'm afraid I can't do any missions at all, not even D-ranks. I'm still on maternity leave, and then there's this whole mess with my husband's _recent_ death and all that…"

"It's not a field mission, my dear, if that's what you're thinking," said the Hokage. "Your mission is to raise a child…" He gestured to a blond-haired infant with whisker marks sleeping in a bassinet. "…specifically_, this_ child."

"Is this him?" the woman asked as she gently picked up the babe, careful as not to wake him.

"Yes Tsume. This is the boy you are going to raise," replied the old man.

The woman named Tsume quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Forgive the question Lord Hokage, but why of all people would you choose _me_ to raise this particular boy?" she queried.

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled. "My dear Tsume, I understand you are still mourning the loss of your husband; but the boy is an orphan _and_ the Kyuubi's jailer. With most of the village still reeling from the loss of their loved ones, they'll be crying for blood; the last thing we need is the boy to be ostracized by his own community. He needs a mother and…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "It was stated in the Fourth's will that his son be raised in a loving family should anything happen to him or his wife."

Tsume's eyes widened as she felt yet another pang in her heart, knowing that she would never see her teammate or her friend again. But now was not the time to mourn, there were still more important matters at hand… She swallowed thickly, staunching down her grief and sorrow, focusing on the newborn in her arms. Then it all made sense…

"How could've I been so blind?" she hissed. "I knew Red was pregnant, but it never occurred to me- Minato and Kushina's son! Why I never- How could they do this? _To their own son no less_?"

"Calm yourself, Tsume!" rebuked the old man. "What is done is done. Sometimes we just have to accept the sad truths in life, but it's no good to linger too long in the past. Our focus must always be the present and the future.

"Now, all that you have seen and heard is an S-class secret," Hiruzen continued, "Majority of the village don't even know what became of Minato and Kushina's heir. The official story is that the boy had died alongside his parents. Aside from you and me, the only other people to know of the boy's true lineage and condition are Hiashi Hyuuga, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Mikoto Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, and your former sensei, Jiraiya; and they all have sworn to secrecy, even to their own families. Don't breathe a word about this to the village and the other clans. If Iwa ever finds out that the Yellow Flash had a son, war will be inevitable."

"I understand," Tsume answered as she composed herself. "But one thing still bothers me, why of all people did you choose me to be mini-Minato's mother? Why not Yoshino? Or Mikoto? Or…"

Sarutobi chuckled again. "Tsume, the reason I chose you is because I feel that you are the best kind of mother there is. You appear tough, but you are fair and you love your children dearly. Yoshino, as sweet as she is, has the tendency to be overbearing; and although Mikoto is a good choice, her husband Fugaku is practically a slave driver. After all, the best way to raise Minato's son is to raise him with _loyalty, courage, trust, honor_, and _unconditional love_, don't you agree?"

Tsume blushed at the compliment on her maternal skills. "O-of course, Lord Hokage. With you as my witness, I pledge upon the Inuzuka name that I will raise this pup as if he were my own." Her normally severe expression softened as she gazed at the infant cradled in her arms. "Welcome to the family, _Minato Junior_," she cooed.

"Actually," Sarutobi corrected rather light-heartedly, "His name is _Naruto_."

Tsume quirked an eyebrow. "Like the fishcake?" She snickered a bit. "Leave it to Minato to name his offspring after a ramen topping. I swear, if he hadn't met Kushina, that goofball would've married the world's biggest bowl of ramen."

"Actually he was named after the protagonist in Jiraiya's first book," Sarutobi said. "It may have not appealed to the general public, but its story seemed to have been moving enough to inspire Minato and Kushina." He handed her a sheaf of papers. "Anyway, before you leave here are Naruto's adoption papers and an edited copy of his birth certificate."

Tsume gave the papers a suspicious look. "Edited birth certificate?"

"Yes," the Third replied. "For Naruto's safety. We can't go marching about announcing that we have the Fourth's Legacy now, can we? For the moment, Naruto's parents are listed as unknown. Not to worry though- I have the original copy and Minato and Kushina's wedding certificate. When he is ready, we will reveal his true heritage."

"I see," said the Inuzuka matriarch, taking the documents. "Well then, if there's nothing more to discuss, I'll be taking my leave now, Lord Hokage."

"Very well, Tsume," Sarutobi replied. "I wish you the best of luck, and may the Will of Fire continue to burn brightly within you and your clan."

As Tsume Inuzuka walked down the streets of Konoha, she peered down at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. '_Naruto Inuzuka,_' she mused, smiling at the child. '_A wonderful name for my wonderful new son._'

-_One and a half year later_-

It was another normal day in the Inuzuka household. Or at least what was normal by Inuzuka standards. Hana, now six, was about to begin her first day at the Academy. Just as she was about to step out, her brothers- Naruto and Kiba caught sight of her and began clamoring to tag along.

"If Hana go, we go too," babbled the two boys.

"Kiba, Naruto, you can't go to school yet," Hana said as she tried to pry the toddlers off her.

Naruto looked up at her with big, puppy-dog eyes as if to say "Why not?"

"Don't give me that look," Hana said sternly. "You can't go with me, you're still too little."

"No' li'l," declared the blond. "Me big boy." Behind him, Kiba blew a wet raspberry at his sister.

Hana's patience began to wear thin. "Look, I don't really have the time for this. I gotta go, okay? I'll take you to school with me someday, just not now." She finally pried her brothers off and hurried to school.

As she left, the two toddlers began to cry. Kiba even picked up a building block and hurled it at the door. The ensuing noise had Tsume and her canine partner Kuromaru running into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked. "What's with the tears, pups?"

Naruto sniffled and hiccupped. "Hana bad!"

"Hana said we too little!" Kiba pouted.

Tsume gathered both boys into a hug. "I don't think you're too little," she said in a motherly tone. She kissed them both on the forehead. "Because you're my two big boys."

"So we can go wi' Hana?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Even better," said Tsume. "We're going to the park!"

* * *

><p>At the park, the boys were supervised by the watchful eyes of Tsume and Kuromaru.<p>

While the two boys frolicked in the grass, the Inuzuka clan head took the time to assess her children.

Hana, her eldest, was the only daughter. After losing her father at such an early age, she was always in a hurry to grow up. She also acted as if she was more mature than what she was supposed to be, causing her to sometimes be annoyed by her brothers' childish antics.

Kiba, her biological son, was older than Naruto by three months. He was a wild little spitfire who constantly got into trouble. Looking back, Tsume chuckled at the memory of Kiba when he chased after a puppy, only to get stuck in its kennel. It took some axle grease and the help of Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi to wrench him free.

Finally, there was Naruto- her youngest and adopted son. He was always cheerful and energetic. In some ways, he was like Kiba; but where Kiba was very wild, Naruto was somewhat more behaved. Unfortunately, that did not mean that he did not make his share of mischief. In fact, both Kiba and Naruto were practically inseparable. One was never without the other. It was also apparent that wherever the two boys went, trouble was sure to follow.

Kuromaru's voice broke the silence. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Tsume sighed, a rare act for the woman. "Yeah…" She sighed again. "It feels like it was only yesterday when I was nursing my own litter. Hana's going to school and the boys are beginning to talk and toddle. Before you know it, they'll soon be having litters of their own." She sniffed, and rubbed at her now-misting eyes.

The black dog looked at his partner incredulously. "Are you _crying_?"

"Y-yes," Tsume replied in a slightly shaky voice. "But if you ever tell this to anyone, you'll be missing more than an eye and an ear, got that?"

"Yes'm!"

Just then, a piercing howl cut their conversation short and had them running to the boys for the second time that day. Kiba had apparently stepped into an anthill and got bitten by fire ants while Naruto stood by, pointing and laughing. Shaking her head, Tsume went over to calm her hysterical sons.

'_Yep_,' she muttered to herself as she rubbed some salve over Kiba's "boo-boos". '_Just another regular day at the doghouse_.'

* * *

><p>When the family came home later that day, they found that Hana was already there, eating milk and cookies with a boy her age.<p>

Hana introduced her friend as Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son and heir apparent to the Uchiha Clan. He was a nice enough boy, soft-spoken and polite. He even went out of his way to entertain Kiba and Naruto, putting him in Tsume's good graces.

Mikoto had definitely raised her son well.

Throughout their Academy days, Hana and Itachi remained inseparable, and even when Itachi graduated three years ahead of Hana, they still made time to see each other. But as Hana's circle of friends and Itachi's missions began to increase, they began seeing each other less and less. Things took for a worse turn when Itachi completely severed his ties with Hana.

It had been a day like any other, and ten-year-old Hana was anxious to see her friend, as it had been a while since she last saw him. Accompanying her were her brothers and the Haimaru triplets- a trio of ninken Tsume had given Hana for her eighth birthday.

Upon seeing the now-Chuunin Itachi come up the path, Hana eagerly ran up to greet him, when suddenly, out of nowhere, the Uchiha spun and pushed her down.

The poor girl and her brothers could only gape in shock as she heard the words that followed.

"I'm sorry, but our camaraderie has to end, Inuzuka," he had said, "It's holding me back… …_you're_ holding me back. I need to achieve my full potential, and I cannot achieve this with you hanging on to me."

Hana's eyes brimmed with tears. This was not Itachi. This was not the boy who promised to be friends for life.

"So you're going to cry now?" Itachi sneered. "You're even worse than I thought. You're not fit to be a kunoichi at all, _not even fit to be my friend_."

Kiba and Naruto charged towards the Uchiha. "LAY OFF MY SISTER, STUPIDHEAD!"

The Uchiha simply sidestepped the younger boys, and both of them wound up in an undignified heap beside their sister.

"Tch. Weak. All of you. And as for you…" Itachi took a menacing step towards the Inuzuka siblings. "You're not even worth my time. None of you Inuzukas are worth my time." With that, he backed off and left the compound.

Tsume and Kuromaru returned home that day to find Hana and Kiba crying openly, whilst Naruto tried to comfort them while fighting his own tears. As soon they had calmed down, they relayed to her the entire incident with Itachi Uchiha.

By the time the children finished their story, Tsume was fuming. No one treated her children like that, especially someone that they considered friend. She definitely needed to speak to Mikoto about this.

Mikoto Uchiha was none too pleased upon hearing what happened to the Inuzuka children. Whatever Itachi did had her husband's stink all over it, and both would have a stern talking-to. She loved her husband, yes she did, but Fugaku had better lay off his meddling before she showed him how much of an Uchiha she could really be.

* * *

><p>One year had passed since the mishap with Itachi Uchiha and things were starting to move to a new direction.<p>

Hana never forgave her former friend, considering what happened between them. The loss of a close friend had hit her hard, but what was worse was when he brought her family into this mess as well. Fortunately, Tsume had taught her that there was no use in remaining bitter over the incident and that she should simply move on to greater things. Hana took her mother's advice in spades and began studying veterinary medicine to better help and understand her canine partners.

At the same time, Naruto and Kiba were well on their way to starting their education. Tsume had already enrolled them in the Konoha Ninja Academy- the very same school that Hana and Itachi attended five years prior.

Aside from Naruto and Kiba, several other children from prominent clans were attending the same class as them. One of these of course, was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother and one of Naruto and Kiba's oldest friends.

Before Hana and Itachi had their falling out, Itachi often brought his younger brother to play with the Inuzuka, and Sasuke was a steadfast friend and companion. However, ever since the fallout between their older siblings, Kiba seemed a bit warier of the younger Uchiha for fear he would turn against him too.

Another friend attending was Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter of Tsume's old teammate, Hiashi Hyuuga; and Naruto's best friend. Despite their contrasting personalities, the two children got along swimmingly well, and it was Naruto who brought the shy Hinata out of her shell, while Hinata helped the rambunctious Naruto with self-control.

Other friends included Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. The first three were the children of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou Trio- a Jonin squad famous for their teamwork, as well as Tsume's old classmates from the Academy.

Shikamaru was tall, thin, and extremely lazy, but to make up for it, he was also disgustingly smart. He was always the first to point out details that the others missed and could easily clean one's clocks in Shogi and Go.

Chouji was the physical opposite of Shikamaru and he had a heart that was as big as his girth. A laid-back, easy-going fellow, he was always one to roll with the punches, whether it was simply relaxing with Shikamaru or power-shopping with Ino.

Ino was essentially Naruto's distaff counterpart. Loud, charismatic, and a social butterfly; like Naruto, her exuberant personality was the polar opposite of Hinata's quiet one.

And completing the circle of friends was Shino, a quiet, contemplative fellow with a case of sesquipedalian loquaciousness. Somewhat aloof, he rarely spoke and when he did, he usually had the last word.

When Naruto and Kiba finally arrived their classroom, all their friends were already there. Shikamaru was sitting by the window, staring at the clouds floating by; while Chouji sat beside the Nara, eating as usual. Shino and Sasuke sat behind Chouji, the former quietly observing an ant crawl over his pencil, and the latter simply sitting there, looking eager. Down in the front, Ino and a pink-haired girl were engaged in an animated conversation, and at the back row, sitting all by herself, was Hinata Hyuuga. Everywhere else, the other students exchanged gossip and small-talk, ensuring a lively atmosphere.

Before the boys could say greet their friends, a crisp voice dissolved the classroom chatter. "All right class, settle down," said the teacher, a spry young man with tan skin and brown hair styled like Shikamaru's.

Naruto and Kiba obeyed and took the two empty seats beside Hinata. Naruto sat right beside Hinata and Kiba sat beside Naruto. As soon as the Inuzuka brothers sat down, the teacher introduced himself as Iruka Umino and made the class introduce themselves as well. When that was done, Iruka finally began with the orientation.

* * *

><p>By the time Iruka had finished, it was already ten minutes past noon. The second he dismissed the class for lunch, everyone practically made a bee-line for the door, anxious to get fed. Outside, the other students were in the already in the Academy courtyard enjoying their break.<p>

"Man, that was boring!" Kiba exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Tell me about it," Naruto replied, "That orientation left me more drained than Shikamaru before _and_ after naps."

"Hey! I resent that," protested the lazy Nara.

Chouji patted his friend's back. "But it's true you know," he replied, agreeing with Naruto. Shino snorted, repressing the chuckle that was threatening to erupt.

"Look!" Hinata exclaimed. "There's Ino!"

"And she's with that pink-haired girl again," Sasuke noted.

"HEY GUYS, THERE YOU ARE!"

The group looked up to see the topic of their conversation waving eagerly at them, beckoning them over. Joining them, Naruto and the others discovered that Sakura, as the pink-haired girl was called, was from a civilian family. She was also a bit on the shy side, but not as much as Hinata when Naruto first met her; and judging by the way she spoke, she seemed to be a rather bookish character, but all in all, a pleasant person to hang out with. By the time lunch period had ended, Sakura had eight different friends instead of just one.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, the students reluctantly trudged back to class. As Iruka began his very first lecture, Shikamaru felt his eyelids droop. "How troublesome," he yawned, and fell asleep. He was promptly awakened by a flying piece of chalk.<p>

"Mr. Nara," scolded Iruka, glaring at his charge. "I would appreciate it very much if you put some effort in paying attention." After chewing out Shikamaru for a bit, the teacher resumed his lecture.

As Iruka droned on about God-knows-what, the Inuzuka brothers were began to feel somewhat antsy. Kiba leaned towards to Naruto and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," the blond whispered back.

The brothers looked at each other and a mischievous glint lit up in both their eyes as they came to that one, unanimous thought. '_Prank time_!'

While Iruka was writing on the board, he accidentally dropped the chalk, and as he bent down to pick it up, there was a sudden noise that sounded a lot like _phwwwt_.

Titters and giggles erupted from the rest of the class, including Shino, who burst into raucous laughter, startling everyone in the room.

Embarrassed beyond compare, Iruka quickly stood up, only to have another _phwwwt_ sound, resulting in even more laughter.

"Okay, that's enou-" _Phwwwt_!

"QUIE-!" _Phwwwt_!

"Geez Iruka-sensei, what did you eat for lunch today?" asked Kiba, pinching his nose.

"It's not ME!" exclaimed the irate and mortified schoolteacher, only to receive another _phwwwt_.

Naruto, for the meantime, was laughing out loud and having the time of his life torturing the hapless teacher, when a fly flew into the room. It circled around for a bit, before flying into his wide, open mouth.

The blond's hands automatically flew for his throat as he hacked about, trying to expel the invading insect. As he did so, the whoopee cushion he was holding, flew out of his hands and landed right in front of Iruka.

"So it was you this whole time, huh?" scowled the Chuunin, simultaneously confiscating the object that had cost him a good amount of grief and giving Naruto a hard whack on the back that finally dislodged the fly.

Naruto coughed a bit before answering. "Aw, come on Iruka-sensei, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

"Oh really?" said the teacher, arching one of his eyebrows. "Well, here's my idea of a _bit of_ _harmless fun_- Everyone, take out your pencils and paper. POP QUIZ!"

The entire class groaned and glared at the poor Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>It was now late afternoon and the Academy students were now making their way home after an eventful first day. For most of them, home would probably mean a bit of rest, television, and a hot meal; but for Iruka Umino's class, it meant more studying.<p>

"Thanks a lot, Naruto," grumbled Ino, giving her fellow blond the evil-eye. "Not only did you let Iruka-sensei give us a really tough quiz on the first day, you had to let him give us homework too."

"Chipper up, Ino," Sakura said, "That homework is just the extra credit we need to pull up our average."

Ino gave an unladylike snort. "Figures. Only a total egghead like you would like homework."

"Care to repeat that, Miss Piggy?" Sakura challenged.

"What did you call me?" Ino seethed.

Hinata tried to intervene. "G-girls, p-please don't f-f-ight," she stammered.

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata, then at each other, and huffed.

"And here we go again…" muttered Shikamaru, sensing an impending debacle."I tell you, with the exception of Hinata, most girls are really…" In return, he was rounded on by a furious-looking Ino and Sakura.

"Care to finish that sentence, Shika?" Ino asked, her voice dripping with venomous honey. Behind her, Sakura ominously cracked her knuckles.

Shikamaru felt a chill run up his spine and clammed up the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"And how was school today?" Tsume asked as she tucked in Naruto and Kiba for the night. Kiba was already fast asleep, exhausted by the day's activities.<p>

"It was great, Mom!" Naruto chirped. "We learned lots of new stuff, and made a new friend, and our teacher's alright even though his lectures are kinda dull and gives homework on the first day."

Tsume chuckled. "Because you pranked him, so I heard."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, details."

The Inuzuka matriarch laughed again and lightly tapped her son's nose. "Just don't do it on a regular basis," she chided. "Remember, what you learn in school might just save your life."

"Okay, Mom."

"Good. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day." She kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Pup. Love you."

"Goodnight, Mom. Love you too." After one last yawn, Naruto went to sleep, dreaming of dreams of a happy tomorrow.


	2. The Genin Exams

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Genin Exams_

* * *

><p>-<em>Six years later<em>-

"Naruto! Kiba!" Tsume called, "Wake up, it's time for school!"

No response.

Exasperated, Tsume walked over to the dish rack and started rattling the plates. "Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka, don't make me go up there and drag your lazy tocuses out of bed."

Still no response.

Just then, the doggy door opened and two puppies trotted in- one white with brown spots on its floppy ears; the other, red and pointy-eared with a bushy, curled-up tail. Upon spotting them, Tsume suddenly had a wickedly devilish idea.

"Akamaru, Aomaru," she called, "Would you both be a dear and kindly wake Kiba and Naruto for me?"

"Arf! (trans: Sure!)"

"Thanks," she said. "Here's a little treat for you both." Reaching up to a shelf, she grabbed a bag of beef jerky and handed a piece to each pup. The puppies gratefully licked her hand and gobbled up their treats before scampering upstairs into the boys' room.

Tsume's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk. "And in three… Two… One…"

"AUUUGHHHH!" The screams alone were probably loud enough to wake the whole world, both living and dead. Soon afterwards, Kiba and Naruto came trundling downstairs, spitting and wiping their lips.

"Mom, that was gross!" Kiba exclaimed, "Why can't you wake us up like a normal person?"

"Because you don't wake up when I do!" Tsume retorted. "Honestly, the things I do to get you runts out of bed…"

"At least I have a reason to be tired," Naruto grumbled, "I've been studying all night."

"*cough*Nerd.*cough*"

The blond rounded onto his brother with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said so I heard."

Naruto's expression lightened. "Yeah, that's what I thought." And without second thoughts, he promptly punched Kiba on the arm.

"Alright, enough with the roughhousing, eat your breakfast, and get dressed!" Tsume admonished. "You have a busy day ahead of you today."

"C'mon Mom," Kiba wheedled, "You say that every day."

"Actually, she's not bluffing," Naruto replied as he tucked into his porridge. "Today's the day of the Genin Exam."

"Crap in a bucket! It's that day already?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, mind your language!"

"How in the world is 'crap' a swear word?"

"It is when people are eating!" snapped Tsume. "Now hurry up, you're running late!"

After a raucous breakfast, the two boys got dressed and readied themselves for school. Whistling for their respective ninken, they bid their mother goodbye and headed out.

As the Inuzuka brothers walked en route to the school, they were gradually joined by their friends. First to join was Shikamaru, whose ranch was fairly close by the Inuzuka residence. Then Hinata. Then Shino. And lastly, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura.

"I hope the test's not too hard," muttered Chouji through a mouthful of chips. "I heard they made last year's graduates run through the obstacle course- _blindfolded_!"

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "That story is just a myth, just like the Sage of Six Paths and that one yarn about the moon."

"Easy for you to say," Kiba grumbled. "You're prepared."

"And you're not, that's why you have a C average," Naruto was quick to point out.

"It's a C-_plus_ average, thank you very much," Kiba shot back rather huffily.

"It would be best if you do not go into hysterics," droned the ever-rational Shino. "It only aggravates the intensity of the situation."

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji stared at Shino as if he had grown a second head.

"And here's yet another nerd," Kiba grouched. This time, it was Shino who punched him.

"Sometimes you guys can be such a pain…" yawned the lazy Nara. "He said don't panic and take it easy, you're only making the situation worse."

Suddenly, there was a panicked cry from both Sakura and Ino.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, as he and the other boys ran to where the girls were, only to find Hinata sprawled unconscious.

Sakura bit her lip. "I have no clue. One minute, we were just discussing about the test, and the next thing we knew, Hinata was out like a light!" She snapped her fingers. "Just like that!"

Naruto opened his canteen and splashed some water onto Hinata's face and gave it a few light taps. Just then, the Hyuuga began to wake up.

"Ohh… Where am I? What's going on?" she asked, bringing a hand up to her head. As her vision returned, the first thing she saw in full clarity were a pair of concerned, blue eyes hovering just a few inches away from her own. A blush spread across her cheeks in full force. "N-naruto?"

"Glad you're back, Hinata," said the blond Inuzuka, smiling gently at her. "You had us worried for a second there."

With Naruto in very close proximity, Hinata felt rather light-headed and was close to passing out. But this time, rescue came in the form of Ino.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping her friend up. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I-I'm f-f-fine," answered Hinata. "Just n-nervous."

Naruto fished out a pack of soda crackers from his backpack. "Nibble on a few of these," he said, offering the crackers to the Hyuuga. "It usually helps calm me down when I get the jitters."

"Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Kiba cooed, nudging both Shikamaru and Chouji. "Our Naru's in love!" he teased, making Hinata blush even harder.

"Sh-shut up!" cried the blond, swiping at his brother. "I'm just helping a friend."

"Suuuurrrre… That's what they all say," Kiba cackled as he dodged the blow. "Naru and Hina sitting in a tree…"

"Kiba! I'm warning you!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shikamaru, if you're as smart as they say you are, you'd better can it now."

"First comes love…"

"Et tu, Chouji?"

"Then comes marriage…"

The blond slapped a hand to his forehead. "Not you too, Shino!"

"Then comes Hina with a baby carriage!" chorused the four brunets. At that last statement, Hinata passed out again.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THAT'S IT, YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Naruto screamed. He charged towards the other boys like a mad bull as they ran off, laughing like hyenas.

Sakura looked at Naruto's retreating back, then at the unconscious Hinata, and back at Naruto. Sighing, she said, "I don't think I'll ever understand what Hinata sees in Naruto."

"Me neither," Ino quipped.

"Then it's agreed," said Sakura, "Love is weird."

"Amen to that, Sister," Ino agreed, nodding sagely. "Amen to that."

* * *

><p>The gang made it to the Academy on time. As they entered the classroom, Kiba caught the last Uchiha glaring at them. Ever since Itachi Uchiha had gone off the deep end and killed off most of his fellow kinsmen, Sasuke had become rude and distant to other people, alienating his friends one by one, until he had no one left. There were even rumors that he may have become psychologically unstable.<p>

"What are you looking at?" snarled Kiba, returning the Uchiha's death-glare.

Sasuke simply grunted contemptuously and walked away.

"I tell you, that guy is weird!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Even weirder than Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Pfft…" huffed Kiba. "That douchebag makes Shino look like the definition of normal. Why we were ever friends with him, I'll never know."

Throughout the conversation, the other students could have sworn they saw a small tic forming right over the Aburame's temple.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class," greeted Iruka, "As you all know, today is the day of your Genin Exam. This year's exam gives special attention to the illusion techniques such as the Bunshin and the Henge. When I call your name, please come down in front and transform into either me or the Hokage, and then create two Bunshin. First up… Aburame, Shino!"<p>

"Hey Kiba," Naruto whispered, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Kiba replied. "What do you need?"

"Can I borrow Akamaru for a bit?"

The brunet raised an eyebrow at his blond counterpart. "Excuse me?"

Naruto pouted. "Aw, come on Kiba! Just for a bit… I promise I'll return him to you afterwards."

"Fine!" Kiba relented. He turned to the puppy tucked into his shirt. "Hey Buddy, you okay with Naruto borrowing you for a bit?"

"Yip! Arf! (trans: No problem! But I want some rawhide in return.)"

Naruto grinned. "Deal. Thanks Kibs, I owe you one."

"Big time…" Kiba muttered.

When Iruka called Naruto's name, he went up front and transformed into a perfect copy of the Hokage.

"Very good…" noted Iruka as he jotted down on his scorecard. "Now I'd like to see your Bunshin, please."

Naruto gulped. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He tossed a couple of soldier pills at Aomaru and Akamaru, and shouted, Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu. Both Naruto and the puppies disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke dissipated, there were three Narutos standing before Iruka and Mizuki.

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning at his teachers' dumbfounded expressions. "You wanted clones, and here they are. Solid ones at that."

"You never did specify what kind of clone he was supposed to make," Mizuki whispered to the other teacher. "And you have to admit, that was pretty ingenious of him."

Iruka sighed audibly. "You have a point there," he said to his colleague. He turned to Naruto. "You pass! You may now receive your forehead protector from Mizuki."

Naruto pumped his fist as he took his forehead protector. "Oh yeah!" he cheered. "I'm now a ninja, I'm now a ninja…" He soon began to perform a strange little victory dance.

"Naruto," Iruka called rather sternly. "Sit down, or I'll deduct your points for mentally scarring your classmates."

The blond Inuzuka promptly took his seat. "Sorry Sensei!"

After everyone had performed the test, Iruka announced that the test results would be released tomorrow. That meant the title of Number One Rookie would not be revealed until the next day. Naruto fidgeted with his forehead protector. He really wanted to know NOW. That only meant one thing…

…sneaking into the Academy after everyone else had gone home.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" asked Kiba in a hushed tone. "If I don't like coming here during the day, what makes you think I'd like coming here during dusk?"<p>

"I _need_ to know those results!" replied Naruto as he crept under one of the windows of his old classroom. Suddenly, he froze upon hearing muffled whispers coming from the room above them. He signaled Kiba to be quiet, and the brothers silently crept closer to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

"It's not that I don't agree Mizuki," came a harsh whisper. "What if we get caught?"

"That's where the Henge comes in," sneered the one called Mizuki. "You go in as that fool Iruka, he gets framed and goes to jail, and we escape with the Forbidden Scroll."

Naruto and Kiba gasped. Iruka-sensei was in trouble! Having heard enough, the two boys ran back home to formulate a plan to save their teacher.

* * *

><p>Mizuki and his accomplice smirked greedily. The Tokubetsu Jonin on duty were nowhere to be seen, leaving the Scroll unguarded. Seeing the opportunity, the accomplice transformed into Iruka and took the Scroll. Upon exiting the shrine, he transformed back to his true form, and handed the other end of the Scroll to Mizuki, the two men fleeing into the encroaching darkness.<p>

"Urgh… It's really heavy…" whined the accomplice.

"Shut up," snarled the silver-haired Chuunin. "Just a little bit more, and we can finally get out of this rat-hole of a village."

"Is that so?" someone called.

The two men looked around, but saw no one. Where was the voice coming from?

"Over here, morons!"

The 'Scroll' disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by a blond-haired boy accompanied by a small, red, pointy-eared dog.

"We've been discovered!" gasped the accomplice.

"You idiot!" snarled Mizuki. "We're _Chuunin_! He's only a Genin, a fresh one at that! Not to mention that there we outnumber him two to one. A fight with him would be over in no time flat!"

"Oh really?" drawled Naruto, forming the necessary hand seals. "What if I told you I can do this? **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

One Naruto became three, and the two Chuunin stared at the sight. "How did you…?"

The first Naruto smirked. "You guys were taking too long, so I decided to pass the time with a bit of light reading. But I'm not done yet." Making another hand sign, he yelled, "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

The small puppy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a fourth Naruto took his place. At this, all the Narutos gave a rather demonic smirk. "Let the party begin!" they shouted in unison. "**Juujin Kage Bunshin Rendan**!"

"**I**." One Naruto gave Mizuki a particularly vicious uppercut.

"**Nu**." Another sent the second Chuunin airborne with a flying kick.

"**Zu**." The other two Narutos reacquainted the two men with the ground with a well-placed haymayker.

"**Ka**." The first two Narutos spun the two men towards each other, making sure that the two criminals were on the path of collision.

"And this is the finisher!" called the original Naruto. "**Shihokou** **Gatsuuga **(trans: Piercing Fang from Four Directions)!"

The screams of Mizuki and his accomplice echoed through the forest as Naruto, Aomaru, and the two clones decimated them.

"There they are!" yelled a familiar voice.

Kiba and Akamaru, Iruka, Tsume and Kuromaru, and four ANBU came running into the scene. Their jaws nearly dropped at the damage the criminals suffered at the hands of Naruto and his clones.

"Whoa! You did this?" asked Kiba, nudging the battered and unconscious Mizuki with his foot.

"Yep!" Naruto beamed proudly. Then looking at the stern faces of Iruka and Tsume, he paled considerably. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, looking like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Tsume frowned at her sons. "You snuck into the Academy, broke into the shrine, hid the Scroll…" Naruto and Kiba hugged each other in fear of their mother's wrath. They were going to be grounded until the day they died. "… beat up a pair of criminals, and saved the day!" Like the sun bursting through a cloudy day, Tsume's face broke into a smile. "I'm very proud of both of you."

Like Tsume, Iruka's stern face had also broken into a smile as he clasped both Naruto and Kiba's hands. "I am forever grateful to the both of you. By foiling Mizuki's plan, not only did you save me from a terrible injustice, but you have also proved your allegiance to Konoha. You've become true ninja… …and I am proud to have been your teacher."

At this, the Inuzuka brothers launched themselves onto Iruka and Tsume, hugging the death out of them as the ANBU hauled the two traitors up and dragged them away.

* * *

><p>At the Kage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled serenely as he laid down the scrying orb he had been observing through. Pulling out his pipe, he lit it and smiled up at the portrait of his short-lived successor.<p>

'_I must say, your son is quite the character. Things are just going to get livelier from here on_.'

* * *

><p>AN: There weren't much changes with this chapter, though some parts were omitted and new ones where added. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and even more thanks to those who reviewed with helpful inputs. I'll be glad to put your advice to consideration.

Until next time,

N & B


	3. New Teachers

A/N: And there you have it folks, a brand new chapter of the Revised AFatH. I know it took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait. Credit goes to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer for helping me out in the idea factory.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fox among the Hounds<strong>

_New Teachers_

* * *

><p>The next day, the two boys and their ninken arrived to class, looking rather haggard. Ino, ever the perceptive one, was the first to notice.<p>

"What happened?" she gasped. "You guys look terrible!"

Kiba glowered at her as he trudged to his seat. "Thank you, Princess Obvious."

"Don't mind him," Naruto consoled the other blonde, "You know how Kiba is when he doesn't get enough sleep. Cranky, like a big baby."

"S-so, you are both alright then?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled at his best friend. "Don't worry, Hinata. We're both fine, a bit tired, but still peachy keen." As if to cement his partner's guarantee, Aomaru gently licked her hand.

"Okay class, settle down," chided Iruka as he entered the room. "Before I begin with the team assignments, I would like to announce this year's top Rookie." He pulled out a scroll and broke the seal. "And the Rookie of the Year is- Unbelievable!" he exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "For the first time in the history of the Konoha Ninja Academy, we have _two_ Rookies of the Year. Congratulations Naruto Inuzuka _and_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

The two boys were immediately swamped with congratulations from their fellow peers. Naruto was genuinely pleased, and though the Uchiha appeared indifferent, the seeds of jealousy had been sowed.

When the general chaos from the well-wishers had simmered down, Iruka continued with his announcements. "Also, don't forget to pass by Room 201 to have your Ninja ID picture taken, and then proceed to Room 205 to meet your Jonin-sensei. Now for the team line-ups. Team One…"

By the time Iruka had reached to Team Seven, only Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and the Inuzuka brothers remained uncalled, and all of them were growing rather anxious.

"Team Seven!" Iruka announced, "Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha! Your Jonin-sensei is Obito Hatake."

His crankiness forgotten, Kiba's eyes widened and a wide grin split his face. Obito Hatake, the world's Number One Hunter-nin, also known as Hell Mirror Obito, was going to be a Jonin-sensei! _His_ Jonin-sensei!

Beside the older Inuzuka, Naruto felt a pang of envy. Like Kiba, he too looked up to Obito Hatake, but for a different reason. True, Obito was known to fight with eight ninken amongst all other things, and his nindo was very similar to that of the Inuzuka, but there was something else- As a Genin, Obito had been trained by none other than the late Minato Namikaze, a man whom Naruto idolized like no other.

"WHOOHOO!" Kiba howled doing a happy dance. "I'm on a team with Obito Hatake! Can you believe that? _The_ Obito Hatake is _my_ Jonin-sensei! YEAH!"

"Kiba," Iruka ground out, "_**Sit down**_." Kiba obeyed immediately. "Now, as I was saying," the scarred Chuunin continued. "Team Eight…"

"Hey Naruto," whispered Kiba.

"What?" came the irritated reply.

"I'm on Obito Hatake's team."

"Could you repeat that a bit louder?" Naruto retorted, "I don't think the people up in Thunder Country heard you."

"Geez Bro, what got your undies in a twist?"

"Kiba! Naruto! Pay attention!" rebuked the teacher. "Now as I was saying… Team Eight will be composed of Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Team Nine is still an active Genin team, so we'll skip to Team Ten," Iruka continued, as he read out the last team on his list. "Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara, your Jonin-sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. You are now all dismissed and I wish you the best of luck in your career."

* * *

><p>Meeting Asuma Sarutobi turned out to be rather surprising at the very least. Given the man's appearance and achievements, Team Ten was half-expecting him to be some sort of hypercritical drill sergeant, but the minute he introduced himself, all their worries were thrown to the winds.<p>

Team Ten was currently gathered at Training Ground 12, as they acquainted themselves with their new teacher.

"Okay kids," Asuma began, "Before we get to the gist of things, I'd like you to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Ugh… Do we have to?" groaned Shikamaru. "We've known each other for years."

"But I don't know you, and you don't know me…" said the bearded Jonin. "…and no, my achievements do not count," he added, cutting off Naruto in mid-protest. "Besides," he smiled, "It'll be fun."

"So why don't you start?" Naruto prompted.

"Okay," said the Jonin, " My name is Asuma Sarutobi, and I like smoking and barbecue. I dislike people who think they're all that because of their name and ninjas who use their authority to destroy rather than protect. My hobbies are playing Shogi and painting. My dream is to marry a certain genjutsu user and start a family with her. See? It's fun. Now, who's next? How about you?" he asked pointing at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and faced his team. "Hey-o, I'm Naruto Inuzuka. I like ramen, my nin-dog Aomaru, and hanging out with my friends. I don't like bullies, mean people, and traitors! My hobbies are gardening, training with Aomaru, sampling different kinds of ramen, and messing with my brother Kiba. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"

'_So that's the Number One Rookie? Well, I'll admit he's got guts, but he still has a long way to go_.'

Asuma clapped his hands. "Excellent! Pineapple Boy, you're up!"

Shikamaru frowned at the address, but introduced himself nonetheless. "How irksome…" he yawned. "The name's Shikamaru Nara. I like clouds and stars. I dislike work and troublesome situations. My hobbies include cloud watching, star gazing, and playing Shogi or Go. My dream is to live the life of an average ninja, marry someone that's neither too pretty nor too ugly, have two kids- a girl, then a boy, and peacefully die in my sleep before my wife."

"Well, that was oddly specific," Asuma commented. '_Typical Nara- Concealing their potential underneath a veil of apathy. Now let's see if we can unlock it_.'

Hinata was last to go. "M-my name is H-hinata Hyuuga. I l-like…" She looked at Naruto and blushed. The blond may have been oblivious, but Asuma caught it. "I-I… I dislike people who call others weak!" she spoke with such ferocity, startling the bearded Jonin.

'_A meek and humble Hyuuga, now that's something new_. _And she seems to like that blond Inuzuka kid_.' He chuckled to himself. '_Pops was right, this year's batch are very interesting indeed_.'

"My hobbies are making m-medicinal ointments and flower-pressing," Hinata continued. "And my dream is to become c-confident enough to change the Hyuuga clan for the better."

"Well then," said Asuma, clapping his hands together. "Now that we know each other, I'd like to brief you on the duties of a Genin. The life of a Genin is not exactly glamorous. In fact, you'll be performing many demeaning chores before you do anything remotely 'adventurous'."

"Oh great," snorted Shikamaru. "Chores. If I wanted to do that, I could have stayed home this entire time. Are we going to start today? Because if we are, I have a feeling that this is _really_ going to be a drag."

Asuma smiled genially. "Don't worry Shikamaru, you won't be doing any of that today." The ponytailed boy heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. "Instead," Asuma continued, "We'll be training. In fact, we'll be doing that right now."

Naruto could barely contain his excitement. "So, what'll we be doing, Sensei? Sparring? Water-walking? New jutsu?"

Asuma just smiled on. "Nope, nope, and definitely no. Today, we'll be playing a game."

"What kind of game?" Shikamaru asked. '_Please be Shogi, please be Shogi_…'

"Cat-and-mouse."

Naruto was floored. "Cat-and-mouse? _Cat-and-mouse_? For crying out loud, you're the infamous Windwalker Asuma! Can't you teach us something more worthwhile?"

"Actually, my cat-and-mouse is quite different from the version you're accustomed to. Your objective is to go after the target, namely me," Asuma explained. "If you don't catch me within two hours, you guys are going back to the Academy."

Naruto grinned ferally. "This'll be too easy. C'mon Aomaru, let's sic 'im!" The blond Inuzuka and his partner lunged for Asuma, but at the very last minute, the man evaded them and both boy and dog ended up with a face full of dirt.

"Nice try boys, but you'll have to do better than that," the bearded man prompted, disappearing into the woods. "Catch me if you can!"

Hinata ran up to Naruto and Aomaru and helped up. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…" Naruto hissed, cricking his neck. "But we won't be if we don't catch Asuma-sensei within the allotted time. I don't want to be sent back."

"Me neither…" Hinata quipped.

"My mom would kill me if I got sent back," Shikamaru muttered. "Asuma-sensei made his test seem easy, but it seems that he's rigged it. What a pain…"

"Tell me about it…" Naruto grumbled. "He pulled one right over me."

"That means the direct approach is out of the question. How troublesome…" the Nara muttered. "What we need is a proper plan to take down Asuma-sensei. What do we know about our target?"

"He's quick on his feet," Hinata noted.

"Don't forget wily," Naruto added. Aomaru barked in agreement.

"Fleet-footed and tricky," Shikamaru repeated. "That means we'll have to beat him in his own game. Asuma-sensei was last seen heading into the forest, and judging from what we know about him, I'm pretty sure he's laid some traps. Hinata, we'll need you to use your Byakugan and act as the minesweeper; and Naruto, you and Aomaru keep track of his scent."

Shikamaru's deduction proved to be correct and Team Ten managed to catch up with their sensei without incident. However, as they neared him, another problem arose.

"How are we going to catch him?" Hinata whispered.

"She does have a point, Shika," concurred the blond Inuzuka, "We can't attack Asuma-sensei head on, he'll just keep baiting us until we run out of time."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin. "I think what we need now is something like a distraction, something that could divert his attention long enough for us to capture him. But the question is _what_?"

"Shogi, perhaps?" Naruto suggested. "He did say he enjoyed it."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No… Too obvious."

"How about a genjutsu of a pack of cigarettes?"

"Still too obvious."

"What if one of us transformed into the genjutsu user he likes?" Hinata asked.

"Probable," Shikamaru nodded, "But that could be anybody, considering the number of genjutsu users there are living in Konoha."

Naruto stepped forward. "I think know who it is." There was a puff of smoke, and standing in his place was a shapely woman with wavy, black hair, and striking red eyes.

Upon seeing who it was, Hinata's eyes widened. "M-miss K-kurenai?"

Shikamaru seemed pensive. "_Hinata's nanny_? What makes you think Hinata's former nanny is Asuma-sensei's girlfriend?"

"Simple, the nose knows," "Kurenai" answered, "Everyone has a particular scent pattern. Asuma-sensei smells like cigarettes and tobacco, but there is also a hint of Miss Kurenai's perfume mixed with his scent. Conversely, Miss Kurenai has a trace scent of cigarettes and tobacco. What does that tell you?"

Shikamaru relented. "I suppose we can't argue with that kind of logic. Alright, Operation: Lovebait is good to go."

* * *

><p>Asuma Sarutobi was basking underneath a tree, enjoying his favorite brand of cigarettes when he saw <em>her<em>. His beloved Genjutsu user. Immediately he leapt to his feet.

"Kure-chan," he called, walking towards her, "Kure-chan, what in the world are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Looking for you," replied the female Jonin, looking rather frazzled, "I needed some ideas for testing my team, but I'm having a bit of a creative block."

"What about that one test where you get the kids to tag you, and Anko wards them off?" Asuma asked.

"That's the problem," Kurenai answered, "I can't find her anywhere. You don't mind if I stayed and observed, do you?"

"What about your team?"

The red-eyed woman frowned at him. "Thanks to Anko, I had to postpone my test 'til tomorrow, and I've been splitting hairs for more ideas." Her annoyed expression changed to a pleading one. "Please 'Suma, you're my last hope."

Asuma exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Well-l… When you put it that way… I suppose I could let you watch…"

Kurenai hugged him. "Thank you, 'Suma!" As she did, Asuma felt his body stiffen. Confused, he turned to Kurenai, hoping to find answers, only to see her smirking evilly at him.

"Kure-chan," he asked pensively, "What is going on?"

"You know 'Suma, they say that he who lays traps for others will only trap himself. In other words…" There was a cloud of smoke, and standing in Kurenai's place was a blond boy with red fang tattoos and a hint of whisker marks on his face. "…gotcha."

The bearded Jonin was flabbergasted. "H-how did you…?"

"Anything is possible with teamwork and deductive reasoning," Shikamaru said, stepping out of the bushes, his hands forming the rat sign. Not far behind him were Hinata and Aomaru.

Asuma smiled at his team. "Excellent shuffle, kids. Your performance has exceeded expectations, and for that I declare Team Ten as a bona fide Genin team. I'm really proud of you and will be honored to be your Jonin-sensei."

"YIPPPPPEEEEEE!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started jumping up and down, dancing wildly. "We did it! Yeah! We're an official Genin Team!" Aomaru darted between their ankles, barking happily.

"So what do we do now, Sensei?" Shikamaru asked as he freed the bearded man.

Asuma smiled a little bit wider. "Now, we celebrate! Yaniku Q on me!"

There were more cheers as the now-official Team Ten went to celebrate at Konoha's finest barbecue joint.

-_Meanwhile with Team Seven_-

After he had introduced himself to his team and vice versa, Obito Hatake knew he had his work cut out for him. With the rowdy Kiba, the rebelliously anti-social Sasuke, and poor Sakura caught in the middle, Team Seven definitely needed a lot of shaping up and a saint's worth of patience to deal with.

"Alright," Obito began, "Now that we all know each other, let me be the first to say that you guys suck as a team." Kiba open his mouth to protest, but the ex-hunter-nin gestured him to be silent. "Now I'm not saying this because I hate you, because I don't," he continued. "I can see that you guys have a lot of potential, but you also have a lot of weaknesses. Now, other instructors might test your mettle and decide whether you'll be a team or not, but not me, no sirree. It would be a shame to see such potential go to waste, and so I am immediately declaring this team official."

Sakura raised her hand. "So no test then, Obito-sensei?"

"No test," Obito repeated. "However, I will be polishing your potential and try to eliminate as much of your weaknesses as much as possible. And it starts _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>N &amp; B's Explanation Corner<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is Obito Hatake<strong>_**?**

Obito Hatake is essentially Obito Uchiha. In this AU, Kakashi is the one who died in the rockslide in his attempt to protect both Rin and Obito. However, Obito did not escape unscathed either; he lost his left eye and it had to be replaced with Kakashi's. Already looked down upon by the Uchiha clan because of his nonconformity, he was ultimately expelled from the clan, and later adopted Kakashi's surname in honor of his late friend.

_**Why did you pick Asuma as Naruto's Jonin-sensei**_**?**

Everyone and his mother have already used Kakashi and Kurenai as the Jonin-sensei. Some even use Gai. So far there has only been one other person to use Asuma as the Jonin-sensei and his/her story has been completed for quite a while.

**_The parts with Asuma are very similar to the ones in _All's Fair-haired in Love and War!**

AFiLaW is practically a dead fic, so no worries if I want to transpose some of its scenes into the revised AFatH.

**_How are Naruto and Shikamaru so familiar with Kurenai_?**

Since Kurenai was Hinata's nanny at some point, and Naruto and Shikamaru are friends with Hinata, I'm sure they would have met Kurenai some time in the past.

* * *

><p>I hope that answers all your questions, and thank you for reading.<p> 


	4. Off Duty

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay, what with my job, DeviantArt, and real life in general. I hope this chappie makes up for the long wait.

Special thanks to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer for his assistance.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fox among the Hounds<strong>

_Off-duty_

* * *

><p>All eyes were trained upon him. Angry. Accusing. Swirling blood red.<p>

"_**Weakling**_!"

"_**Filth**_!"

"_**You don't even deserve to be in our clan**_!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, lashing out the people surrounding him.

But instead of a solid hit, the person before him simply dispersed into wisps of smoke as did the others. But his ordeal was not over yet; three figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere- a tall blond man, a young silver-haired boy, and a brown-haired girl.

"_**I should have sent you back to the academy**_," the blond spoke in a garbled voice. "_**You are not worthy to be my student**_."

"But Sensei, I…"

"_**You're even worse than the devil**_!" the girl accused, pointing at him. "_**You just left us to die**_!"

"No! I swear by my life I would never to that!"

"_**Of course he's worse than the devil**_," agreed the boy, "_**He's a traitor who's robbed us of our lives; he's worse than scum, not even worth spitting on**_."

And then the red-eyed people from before reappeared, and the taunts and accusations began anew.

"_**Scoundrel**_!"

"_**Murderer**_!"

"_**Devil**_!"

"_**Monster**_!"

"Stop it!" He collapsed to his knees. "I SAID STOP IT! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Gah!" Obito Hatake bolted up, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He looked about his surroundings only to see his bedroom swathed in a tranquil darkness.

He turned to the clock on his bedside. It read 2:45 AM.

'_Goddammit… Another nightmare_…' His eyes moved to a picture beside the clock, and then to an older one beside it. '_Sensei, Kakashi, Rin… I promise I won't let you down this time. This I swear…_'

* * *

><p>"Ahh… Now this is the life," Kiba sighed contentedly as he lay beneath a tree with Akamaru snuggling up to him. "No missions, no training, no worries… Just us friends, hangin' out this afternoon."<p>

"When you say that, you sound just like Shikamaru," Chouji pointed out between mouthfuls.

"What can I say?" Kiba replied. "Today I don't feel like doing anything…" He trailed off, whistling the remainder of the tune.

"Amen to that," Shikamaru quipped.

It was a special day for Naruto, Kiba, and their friends, since it was their first time to get together again since they were assigned to their teams two months ago.

"Since when did you become Shikamaru's brother?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since I got Obito Hatake for my Jonin-sensei, _uh-duh_," Kiba shot back, "The guy's practically a slave driver! And to think I thought he was cool."

"At least his methods are effective," Sakura amended, "We're now working better as a team, and we're getting our first C-rank tomorrow."

Naruto could not believe his ears. "So soon?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's Obito-sensei's decision."

"I'm more surprised with how Sasuke decided to work with you," Shino noted. "Why? Because he can be quite mutinous."

"He wasn't that bad to begin with," Naruto said, "It's just that he changed for the worse."

"You mean like that asshole brother of his?" Kiba spat. "I'm just glad he didn't get that far."

The air hung heavy with silence. Everyone knew that the mere mention of Itachi Uchiha was like a stench in the Inuzuka's presence. The canine clan placed loyalty above all other virtues, and what the renegade Uchiha did to his own clan had made him somewhat like a boogieman in their circle.

"Anyway," Naruto piped up, breaking the somber mood, "How 'bout some sparring? I'm tired of loafing around."

Shikamaru's brows furrowed. "And what's wrong with loafing around?"

"Your mom doesn't like it and neither do I," the blond Inuzuka retorted. Beside him, Aomaru barked in agreement.

"Tuh, that's because you're both so troublesome."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever Lazybones." He turned to his other friends. "So how about it? Sparring?"

"Pass," Ino muttered. "No offense, Naruto, but you're an animal in the ring."

"Seconded," Sakura spoke up. "Besides, I'm still aching all over from Obito-sensei's training."

"_You_ might want to train, but _we_ would like to enjoy our day off," Kiba added with a hint of disgust.

"I concur," Shino quipped.

"I agree with Kiba and Shino," Chouji spoke between mouthfuls, "It's a great day to relax."

"HAS EVERYONE BEEN INFECTED WITH THE LAZY VIRUS?" screamed the blond. At the statement, Sakura promptly conked him on the head.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, her fist steaming from where it made contact with the blond's head.

"But I'm borrrrrreddddddddd!" Naruto whined.

"I'll spar with you, Naruto," volunteered Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata!" he beamed, hugging the pale-eyed girl. "You're an angel!"

At the blond's words, Hinata felt that familiar giddiness overcome her once more and her knees began to buckle. Fortunately, Naruto was still holding her as she teetered back. "Whoa! You aright, there, Hinata? Did you have a spell again?"

There was an audible crack amongst the gaggle of Genin as Kiba slapped a palm over his forehead. "I can never understand how someone can be so perceptive and yet so dense…" he muttered under his breath.

"Woof! (trans: Tell me about it.)"

After Hinata regained her composure, both she and Naruto began their spar with Shino as the referee.

"Alright," said the bespectacled boy, "Everyone good and ready?"

His question was answered by nods from both parties.

"Very well then. Begin!"

Naruto kicked things off by transforming Aomaru into his clone form, and both boy and clone lunged for Hinata, who in turn managed to avoid the attack through a quick, swerving maneuver. Quickly activating her Byakugan, she threw a palm strike at him, but missed. Naruto and Aomaru then double-teamed and attacked once more, but the Hyuuga dodged again with a well-timed baseball slide.

"C'mon Hinata, don't hold back!" Ino cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah! Retaliate!" Sakura added, "Show 'em what us girls can really do!"

Now Hinata was fighting two fights- physically and mentally. While sparring with Naruto really kept her on her toes, she just could not find herself hurting her crush. The very idea was simply unthinkable.

'_Hyuugas do not second-guess_,' her father had once said. '_It's either do or don't_.'

'_You're a very talented kunoichi, Hinata_,' Asuma had told her. '_However, your performance seems rather suppressed. In a real battle, you'll have to have quick decision-making skills; otherwise your first fight could very well be your last_.'

A straight kick from the beast clone sent Hinata flying, snapping her from her thoughts.

"C'mon Hinata, where's that determination?" Naruto called, "You know you're better than this. Fight back!"

"But I-"

"Don't worry about me," said the blond Inuzuka, "You've gotta watch out for your own skin too, ya know?"

Between trying to clashing ideals and defending herself from her friend's attacks, Hinata felt really besieged. Just then, both Naruto and Aomaru suddenly closed in on her and threw a punch and a leg sweep, respectively.

'_True strength lies not with the body, but with the heart_,' her mother had once said, '_Fight to defend, not to hurt. Remember that, Hinata_.'

'_Fight to defend_,' her conscience chanted, '_Strong but gentle. Remember who you are_.'

Without thinking, there was a burst of chakra swirling about the Hyuuga as she blocked off the attacks with a rather crude version of the Kaiten.

"YEAH! YEAH!" Ino hooted, pumping her fists into the air. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Hinata herself was amazed. Despite the sketchy execution, her Kaiten was still powerful to throw Naruto and his beast clone back a few meters.

Brushing his cheek with the back of his hand, the blond Inuzuka grinned up at his female teammate. "Good show there, Hinata. Now, let's get dangerous. **Tsuuga**!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?"

All activity from the sidelines to the sparring ring froze, and everyone turned to look at the speaker, a lean, aristocratic boy with flowing brown locks and pale, lavender eyes. His name was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, heir to the Hyuuga Clan, and the top Rookie from last year's graduating class.

Neji was Hiashi Hyuuga's nephew through his twin brother Hizashi. Born into the Branch Family, Neji was destined for a life of servitude to the Main Family which included his uncle, cousins, and the Clan Council. Despite the gender equality movement in Konoha, allowing women to become clan heads as did the Inuzuka, the Hyuuga Clan was a very traditional clan, and only a male Hyuuga could be seen as a legitimate successor; and since Hiashi had no male offspring, he chose Neji, the son of his brother, as his heir.

It was a bold, revolutionary move, cementing the first step of Hiashi's Hyuuga Reform Movement. For decades, the Hyuuga Clan had been segmented into the Main and Branch families, with the Branch Family members sometimes being treated no better than an indentured servant and some of Main Family overstepping their boundaries and abusing their power. With Neji, a Branch Family member, formally inducted into the Main Family, Hiashi aimed to dissolve the division and unite the two families as one.

"Geez Neji, you're such a wet blanket," Naruto grumbled, picking himself up from the ground. "We were just sparring."

"With no adult supervision and using dangerous techniques, no less?" Neji hissed.

"For love of God, quit it with the big brother act, Neji," Naruto shot back, rather exasperated. "I'd rather die than intentionally hurt Hinata, and you know it."

"Ha! He got you there!" Kiba laughed.

Despite the obvious jab, Neji remained as cool as a cucumber. Instead, he smiled very thinly and said, "Then I hope you won't mind if I told you that I saw Obito Hatake making moony eyes at your sister."

Kiba immediately stopped laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, let me repeat that. Your. Sensei. Has. A. Crush. On. Your. Sister."

At this point, Kiba had become as pale as a sheet. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered lowly. Beside him, Sakura rubbed his back.

Naruto glared at the older Hyuuga. "Thanks a lot for the sleepless nights. You do know that both Kiba and I share the same room."

Neji turned to the blond, still smiling that same, thin smile. "Then payback accomplished."

"Neji, stop baiting them," Hinata chastised lightly, "I _agreed_ to spar with Naruto since no one else would, and I am very much capable of defending myself."

"Very brave and gracious of you, Lady Hinata, but I will not sit quietly when I know that some you are being attacked by some upstart."

"For the last time, it's just a spar!" Naruto all but shouted. "No one was getting hurt."

"Very well, but remember this Naruto- If you hurt my cousin, _I_ will hurt _you_." He turned to the female Hyuuga. "Anyway, I came here to inform you that there is an important function that requires both our presence. It is imperative that we leave now." His tone was straightforward and authoritative, leaving no room for argument.

Apologizing profusely, Hinata bid her friends goodbye, whilst Neji simply acknowledged them with a curt nod.

* * *

><p>"Neji is such a killjoy!" Naruto complained for the nth time that afternoon as he walked home with Kiba, Sakura, and the two ninken. "I know he means well, but he is such a stiff!"<p>

"It's instinct," Sakura explained. "Hinata's like a little sister to him, so it's natural that Neji as the heir and the 'older brother' to protect her."

"That doesn't mean he has to always butt in and ruin all our fun," huffed Naruto.

"You're just mad because you can't spend time with Hinata as much as you want to," Kiba chuckled.

"Haha… Very funny," his brother remarked dryly.

Sakura smirked up at her friend. "Then why are you blushing, hmm?"

"Woof, woof, yip! (trans: Deny all you want, Blondie, but we all know how you really feel about her.)"

Naruto glared at his partner. "And just whose side are you on, Aomaru?"

"Arf, arf! (trans: I can join any side as I please, 'cause you're not the boss of me.)"

"Anyway," Kiba spoke up, "I've been thinkin'… …do you think any of that stuff Neji said was true?"

"What stuff?" Naruto asked, "He's said a lot of stuff."

"You know," said the brunet, "The one about Obito-sensei crushing on _Hana_." He shivered.

"I wouldn't think too much about it," Naruto replied. "Neji doesn't lie, but he does have a weird, sadistic sense of humor. It's most likely he was just messing with us."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kiba agreed. "In a village as big as Konoha, what are the chances that Obito-sensei has _even_ met Hana?"

-_In an open-air bar in downtown Konoha_-

"…blah, blah, blah, and that's why you'll never see me play Sensei to a buncha little hellions- Are you _drooling_, Cap'n?" asked a young man with spiky brown hair.

"Mmhmm," Obito Hatake replied rather blankly.

"I'll take care of this," said a third man. "Hey Obito, she's looking back at you."

"Really?" Obito quickly snapped out of his daze. "Asuma, Tenzou, hide me! Quick!" But upon seeing the mirth etched on his friends' faces, he frowned, making him look like the Uchiha that he once was. "Real hilarious, you guys."

"All in good fun," Asuma remarked good-naturedly. "Seriously, this is the millionth time we've caught you fantasizing about that Inu-"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Obito whispered, "She might hear us."

"She's like, nine years younger than you. How do you even know her?" Tenzou asked.

Obito glumly stared at his half-filled cup. "Remember that back-up mission a few years back?" Tenzou nodded. "Well, she was one of the original ninja sent to round up those bandits."

Tenzou hooted with laughter. "Now I remember, she was a fresh Chuunin back then, it was her first time leading a team, and they got ambushed. Then when she thanked you, you replied with, 'Don't eat the yellow snow.' Where'd _that_ even come from?"

Flustered from the embarrassing incident, Obito covered his face with his hands. "God, she must think I'm such a spaz."

Tenzou patted his downcast friend's back. "Don't worry, she doesn't."

The former Uchiha felt his spirits soar with hope. "Really?"

"Naw," Tenzou replied, "She just thinks the entire ANBU is composed of spazzes."

Obito glared at him.

"Anyway there's something else I want to know," Tenzou continued, directing his attention to Asuma. "How did you know what exactly was bothering the Cap'n?"

Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette before answering. "That, my friend, is a trade secret."

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Obito commented rather dryly.

"No!" said the bearded man, his tone defensive. "Whatever gave you that idea, and besides I thought _you_ were our focus for tonight?"

Obito nearly spat out his drink. "Wait, what?"

"You're not weaseling yourself out of this one, pal. If you want the lady, you'd better make the move."

"But what about Rin? Bless her soul, I can't just forget about her."

"Rin died so you could live," reminded Tenzou. "So why not honor her memory and enjoy life?"

"Tenzou's right," said Asuma, "It's high time you let go of the past and embrace the present."

Obito was touched by his Rin's selflessness. Even in death, she always put her friends before herself. "You guys are right," he declared. "It's time to move on." He got up and made his way to the Inuzuka girl.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," she greeted back.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tenzou asked as he and Asuma observed Obito and the Inuzuka from a distance.

"I'm pretty sure we did," Asuma replied as Obito and the Inuzuka gradually warmed up to each other and began to engage in an animated conversation. "He deserves his patch of heaven, and I think he just found it."

Tenzou held up his cup. "A toast, to Obito's happiness."

Asuma brought up his cup as well. "Banzai!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… Nothing much in this chapter, since it's pretty much a transition chapter to the next arc. On the other hand, Neji and Tenzou/Yamato make an early appearance along with a hint of NaruHina. What's up with that?

P.S. Brownie points to those who could list the pop culture references scattered throughout this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>N &amp; B's Explanation Corner<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's personality.<strong>

The original AFatH!Neji seemed too nice for my taste, so I tweaked the Revised!Neji by combining the traits of AFatH!Neji and Canon!Neji. He's a bit of a jerk like Canon!Neji, but he has a good heart. You just gotta dig real deep.

**The Obito-Tenzou-Asuma trio.**

Obito and Tenzou would have known each other the way Canon!Kakashi and Canon!Tenzou would have known each other. As for Asuma, since he's older than the other two, I thought he could balance them out as the "big brother" of the group. Plus, trios are just fun to work with.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. C Rank

A/N: Special mention to cmwiki for figuring out the pop-culture reference in Chapter 4. And a big thank you to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer for being a helping hand.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fox among the Hounds<strong>

_C-rank_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Kiba and his team left for their mission, and as the days went by, Naruto was beginning to get more and more aggravated. Despite all their progress in skill and teamwork, Asuma still kept them on D-rank missions- -mainly chasing Tora, Madame Shijimi's demon cat, weeding gardens, picking up litter, and babysitting the village children , including the cheeky Konohamaru, Asuma's nephew who both idolized Naruto and considered him a "rival".<p>

With all that routine work of menial chores, Team Ten's patience was wearing thin, it was no surprise that someone eventually snapped. Strangely enough, it was not Naruto, but Shikamaru.

"I've had it!" shouted the normally composed Nara. "Everyday it's chore after chore after chore, and I can't take it anymore! If I have to chase that flea-bitten cat one more time, I will skewer him with my shadow and fling his pelt back at his whale of a mistress, so help me God."

Everyone who witnessed Shikamaru's breakdown was floored. Then again, no one had ever seen a Nara male loose his composure. Even Iruka, who usually had a rebuke ready, was rendered speechless.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned a worried glance to Asuma, afraid of how the normally laid-back man would respond to such a disrespectful outburst.

To give Asuma some credit, after he got over the initial shock, he calmly stepped up to the mission desk and said, "I guess there's a change of plans, 'Ru. What C-ranks do you have?"

Upon hearing the request, Iruka finally found his tongue. "Asuma, a-are you sure they're ready for this? This is a C-rank, we're talking about. And they're just fresh graduates."

Even Shikamaru, who had regained his wits after his outburst, had the decency to be embarrassed. "Sensei," he began guiltily, "I didn't really mean it. I was just stressed out."

"Nonsense," Asuma said, clapping a reassuring hand on the Nara's shoulder. "I completely understand your predicament, and I suppose it's high time you guys had some field experience." Turning to Iruka, he said, "'Ru, if you've taught these kids well, which I'm sure you did, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"That's not the problem," Iruka answered, "What's bad is that we only have one C-rank left."

"How's that a problem?" Asuma asked, confused.

"It's an escort mission-"

"Still not so bad!" Naruto piped up.

"Will you let me finish?" Iruka scolded. "If you guys take this mission, you'll be escorting three Iwa-nin from the Fire Country-Earth Country Border Garrison to the Fire Capital Natsu-bi to sign a peace treaty between Fire Country and Earth Country. And as you all know, the peace situation between Iwa and Konoha has always been on shaky ground, and one wrong move could easily dissolve the treaty and send us plunging into yet another Ninja War."

"If this mission is so risky, why is it still classified as a C-rank?" Hinata asked.

"C-rank missions are further divided into two types," Iruka explained, "There's C-plus, normally assigned to Chuunin, and C-minus, normally assigned to Genin. This one I have right here is definitely C-plus."

Asuma bit down on his cigarette. "I suppose I would have to back down-" At this, Iruka heaved a relieved sigh. "-but I already promised my team a C-rank. And I think this one will be a perfect learning experience for them."

Iruka opened his mouth to argue, but the Jonin cut him off. "There some things you just can't learn in the Academy, 'Ru, and this is one of them. Don't worry, they're in good hands."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Iruka replied as he handed the mission file to Asuma. "Because war will be the least of your worries, should something happen. Good luck and Godspeed."

* * *

><p>The Fire Country-Earth Country Border Garrison was a huge, imposing structure located between two mountains. As soon as Team Ten arrived, they were immediately greeted by the Fire Country ninja assigned and told to wait in the receiving room for their Earth Country counterparts.<p>

Minutes ticked by, and the only sounds in the room was the faint whisper of Naruto and Hinata quietly conversing with each other, and a light snore coming from Shikamaru.

Just then, the door opened with a creak, and Naruto and Hinata immediately cut their conversation, and roused Shikamaru from his nap. Sure enough the Fire Country ninja had returned, this time, with three other ninja wearing the distinctive crimson headband and flak vests of Iwa. "Your clients," he said rather tersely, before leaving the room yet again.

At the arrival of their clients, Team Ten immediately stood at attention and Asuma stepped forward to commence the introductions. "Greetings," he said in a formal tone, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, a Jonin of Konoha and your guide for the rest of your journey. Accompanying us is my Genin team who will provide whatever assistance you require. Their names are Shikamaru Nara-"

The ponytailed boy merely raised a hand and grunted.

"-Hinata Hyuuga-"

"Pleased to meet you all," Hinata said with a bow.

"-and Naruto Inuzuka and his ninken Aomaru."

"A pleasure," said the blond, while Aomaru barked his greetings.

"Likewise," replied a hulking bearded man, who bore a caricaturish resemblance to Asuma- if Asuma had a potato for a nose. "My name is Kitsuchi, a Jonin of Iwa and the leader of the delegation. Joining me are Roshi-"

A middle-aged man with red hair and beard stepped forward and bowed.

"-and Deidara," Kitsuchi finished, pointing to the youngest member of the trio, a teenage boy with blond hair and some eerily familiar features.

"Are you sure they're up for the job, un?" asked the one called Deidara, "They kinda look a bit green to me, especially the stupid-looking Yellow Flash wannabe with the facial tattoos."

Naruto's temper instantly flared. "Who are you calling stupid-looking, _Ladyboy_?"

"What did you call me?" the other blond seethed.

"_Ooh! Ooh! Dude looks like a lady_~!"

Deidara lunged for the Inuzuka. "You little brat! I'll burn you good, un!"

"Deidara, stand down," Kitsuchi barked. "And as for you Inuzuka, is this the way you treat foreigners in your village?"

"Of course not!" Naruto burst out. "He started it," he said, pointing to Deidara, "Calling me stupid and whatnot."

"That is enough!" Asuma ordered. "Naruto, I will not tolerate this kind of unprofessional behavior from anyone on my team. And Deidara, if you are to voice your concerns, at least do it tactfully."

"You're not the boss of me!" snarled the blond Iwa-nin, "I'm the Tsuchikage's grandnephew, un!"

Roshi stepped in to intervene. "Please excuse him," said the older man, "Young Deidara has some unresolved issues involving Konoha-nin." Asuma simply responded with a curt nod.

Hinata was confused. "Um… Pardon my question, but if Deidara does not like Konoha-nin, why is he assigned to a diplomatic mission?"

"I'm a bodyguard, uh duh!" Deidara snapped as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're not that much older than us!"

"Deidara may be young," Roshi quipped with a proud grin, "But he is one of the best Jonin in our village. In fact, he was hand-picked to be personally trained by none other than the Tsuchikage himself."

The blond Inuzuka was genuinely impressed. "Wow…"

"Putting all these aside, I suggest we start moving. Time is of the essence," Kitsuchi said staidly.

"It's best if we get some rest first," Asuma interjected. "It will take us three days to reach Natsu-bi from here."

Kitsuchi nodded. "Very well. But we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>It was daybreak when Team Ten and the Iwa delegation left the garrison and made their trek towards Natsu-bi, and so far the journey had been uneventful. Despite the mundaneness of the trip, the road to the Fire Capital was rather picturesque. Two days into the journey, a large, temple-like building could be seen peeking out in the distance, and what was peculiar about said building was that there seemed to be no neighboring structures in the vicinity at all.<p>

Immediately, the three Genin were captivated by the strange building, and even Deidara was not spared. He soon found himself sneaking curious glances at the odd edifice.

"Huh…" Asuma said with a light chuckle, "Seems that you kids have taken quite a shine to the Fire Temple."

"You know this place, Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What ninja doesn't?" said the man with a hearty laugh. "The Fire Temple is one of the most famous ninja temples in the Elemental Countries."

"It doesn't look so impressive, un!" Deidara grunted.

Roshi looked at him with a knowing smirk. "Is that why you were sneaking glances at it?"

The group continued their path when suddenly Asuma motioned them to stop.

"What is this time?" Kitsuchi snapped, obviously irritated. "Another landmark for us to see, Sarutobi?"

"No…" Asuma muttered lowly. He turned to Hinata. "Activate your Byakugan."

The Hyuuga obeyed and relayed what she saw to her sensei. His expression hardened immediately. "Kids, take the Iwa-nin, and get away now."

"But Sensei," Naruto protested, "We can't leave you behind."

"Now is not the time to argue, Naruto!" Asuma snapped. "Take the delegation and flee while you still can!"

But it was too late. A bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, knocking everyone to their feet. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Asuma Sarutobi," sneered a white-haired man. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Asuma's hands flew to the hilt of his trench knives. "And who might you be?"

"A thousand apologies for my rudeness," said the stranger, a dark smile warping his features. "My name is Furido. But I think you know me better as _Kazuma_."

* * *

><p>AN: And Kazuma has entered the fray; looks like shit is going down. For those of you who are not familiar with this guy, Kazuma is a filler character who appears as the main villain of the Fire Temple Arc, and I can tell you that he is one bad mama-jama.

This is probably the shortest chapter in this series, but I hope it's worth the wait. Like I said, real life is a big factor in the delays, and as a working person, I cannot stress how true that is. Anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy this short, yet hopefully entertaining chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>N &amp; B's Explanation Corner<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru's a genius, he wouldn't throw a tantrum.<strong>_

Shikamaru's also a _twelve-year-old kid_, and throwing in some inklings of realism, any kid, no matter how smart they are, will get antsy if they keep on doing something they think is too menial for them, more so if they are of higher intelligence. Also, there is a big difference between IQ and EQ. According to science, people with high IQ have the tendency to have a lower EQ.

**_What's with Asuma's nonchalance about accepting a C-plus rank mission for his team?_**

For the record, Asuma is aware of the consequences should his team fail. However, as a teacher, it is his job to educate and there is no teaching method better than a hands-on one. Also, AFatH!Team Ten has better team dynamics than Canon!Team Seven, not to mention they're escorting _foreign ninja who are more than capable of defending themselves_.

_**What's with the rude, angry Deidara?**_

Looking back, the original AFatH seemed too light and soft, as did the introduction of AFatH!Deidara. Revised!Deidara will still be one of the good guys, but like Revised!Neji, he will be keeping some shades of his canon personality.

* * *

><p>Hope that clears things up!<p> 


End file.
